


Smarties

by Butterfly



Series: Queering the Text [5]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-16
Updated: 2004-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray knows someone who'd love to meet Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smarties

**Author's Note:**

> Post- _Seeing is Believing_.

He and Fraser were tight. Best buds, close enough that Fraser was willing to _hypnotize_ his boss in order to have a few more minutes together. Plus, he was the one that Fraser went out of his way to prove right. So, he and Fraser were greatness.

Only Fraser was somehow a psychic or something, because he'd known that Ray loved him symbolically. Which was a neat trick, because Ray didn't even understand how anyone could love anyone symbolically. It didn't make any sense, it wasn't _supposed_ to make any, it'd just been a take-back. Because guys didn't say things like that to each other. Only, Fraser did.

Well, and he did. But that'd been different -- heat of the moment crap. He'd been hyped over Fraser proving him right, so out came that 'I love you', like it did every time that Stella had stood up for him. Instinct, that was all. It didn't mean anything. But to Fraser it did. Because that's what symbols were -- things that _meant_ something.

So what the hell did loving someone symbolically mean to Fraser?

Because symbolic love, as far as Ray could see, had to mean love that meant something else. Like, when he'd said it, he was really saying, "Thanks, Frase. You made the Ice Queen look stupid in order to make me look better. That's buddies." But Fraser was the one who'd _done_ it, so maybe to him it was more like, "I would much rather you be right than my bitch of a superior officer who is constantly jerking me around with her hot-cold act."

Because yeah, there was a word for what she did: _Sexual harassment_. Which, right, Ray was willing to admit was actually a phrase. Funny, Stella would've loved him correcting himself for her. Probably why he usually didn't do it, why he went on being annoying and missing the word and missing the point. Because after all that time, he could push Stella's buttons faster than anyone on the planet -- including her mom, who she'd always hated like he'd never seen a girl hate a mom. Stella's hate had _distance_ and _drive_ and _ambition_. She'd actually had a list of things that pissed her mom off most. One of them had been dating Ray, which had evolved to fucking him, then finally to marrying him.

Plus, he'd seen Stell's mom go on about grandkids, so he was willing to bet that 'never have kids' had appeared on the list after she'd stopped letting him look at it.

Especially since she'd stopped even talking about it after he'd told Stella that he agreed with Christine about the kids thing.

Looking back, that was probably the single stupidest thing that he'd ever done in their marriage. Agreeing with Stella's mom in any way, shape, or form was the quickest way to Stella's shit list. Like he'd said, her hate had distance. She'd been hating her mom since before he'd met her and he'd bet she was hating her mom this very day. But she'd always loved her dad, and both her parents loved her, so they'd both ended up spending a lot of time with the Haines back in the day, especially when they'd been poor and her parents had wanted to take them out to eat, so what the hell, why not?

Only, Stella would spend the night talking to her dad and arguing with her mom and trying to get Ray to do the same. Which had been weird, because he'd always liked Stella's mom. Christine had class, sure, and she'd hated his guts when she'd first met him, but she'd actually warmed up to him pretty quick by upper-class snob standards. When things had started to fall apart in the marriage, she'd taken to calling their place and talking to him for hours while Stell was still at work.

They actually had a lot in common -- there was the kids thing, but there was also the workaholic lawyer spouse thing, and definitely the chocolate thing. Christine had been the person who'd hooked him on Smarties. "Like M&M's but Canadian, which means that it's better," she'd said. Which was pretty fucking funny, considering who he'd ended up working with. All the good qualities of the American product, but better -- that was Fraser, all right.

Christine would have adored Fraser. Actually, she'd be pretty amused by the Italian thing, too. Fuck, he'd hadn't even talked to her since he'd found out about the Vecchio job. Too bad he couldn't tell her all about it any time soon, but there was no way to work his ex-wife's mom into a 'need to know' list.

Maybe after Vecchio was back. She'd be glad to hear from him -- she'd always worried about his safety, at least after she'd gotten over being grossed out by her little girl marrying a cop from the meatpacking district.

And she really would love Fraser.

  
_the end_   



End file.
